ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gooper Ghost Figure: Banshee Bomber
Gooper Ghost Figure: Banshee Bomber an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's Gooper Ghost sets. The Gooper Ghost line also included Squisher and Sludge Bucket. Later, Kenner also released Green Ghost (Slimer) the same way as the fourth belated toy in the fourth wave. One of the trademarks of this line was the Ecto-Plazm cans that came with these toys. Later, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by Playmates followed this with playsets that came with Retromutagen Ooze, which was basically the same toy product. The idea of action figures and gel/slime might be trace back to He-man's toy line, however "Slime" was first sold by Mattel in 1976 as a stand alone toy product. Toy Descriptions Banshee Bomber with Ecto-Plazm Front of Card Notes Jaws open to drop Ecto-Plazm from above! Playmat Included Back of Card Instruction 1. The Banshee Bomber wings flap up and down as he homes in on his target. 2. Banshee Bomber drops his jaw to release the dreaded Ecto-Plazm! 3. Catch The Real Ghostbusters in Banshee Bomber tail and continue the adventure. Banshee Bomber is a flying Gooper Ghost with flapping wings that give him a birds-eye view of his targets. As he approaches the victim, his large jaw drops revealing...none other than...Ecto-Plazm! That disgusting substance that all The Real Ghostbusters figures fear. The Ecto-Plazm falls out bomb-style and Splat!-you hear the cry, "I've been gooped!" Good thing an 8" x 10" playmat is included to catch any misses. Series Description Description from Kenner Toy Fair Catalog 1987: "I've been gooped!" That the usual response to an encounter with the Gooper Ghost. Each one comes with a 6 oz can of Ecto-Plazm Play Gel and has a unique way of "gooping" hero figures. Squisher has an upper jaw that can be pushed down to trap a hero in its mouth, simultaneously oozing Goop from his nose and mouth onto the hero. Banshee Bomber is flying ghost with flapping wings who drops Goop onto unsuspecting Ghostbusters as he flies overhead. Sludge Bucket has a mouth-big enough for a hero to fall into- which is actually a reservoir of Goop. This slovenly ghost's tail pumps air into his mouth, causing goop to bubble and run down his chin. Meanwhile, his tongue moves from side to side, licking his chops. Ages 4 and up. Variation Information Trivia *On page 18 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, the Banshee Bomber makes a non-canon cameo in the lower left corner. Gallery Product Gooperghosts.png|This is the three ghosts in the Gooper Ghosts from America. BansheeBomber.jpg| GooperBansheeBomber01.png|Banshee Bomber front from the American pressing GooperBansheeBomber01v2.png|Banshee Bomber front from the American pressing GooperBansheeBomber02v2.png|Banshee Bomber side from the American pressing GooperBansheeBomber03v2.png|Banshee Bomber side from the American pressing GooperBansheeBomber05v2.png|Banshee Bomber side from the American pressing GooperBansheeBomber06v2.png|Banshee Bomber side from the American pressing GooperBansheeBomber04v2.png|Banshee Bomber back card from the American pressing Comics TheCollectors71.jpg|Non-Canon cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:Kenner